Another sappy romance story
by ellain2372
Summary: Sorry I can't think of a better title P anywho, here is a nice little romance story between Devi and Johnny. I looked and thought there were to little of these on here. Please review my very first fanfiction on this here awespem website! D


please review my first fanfiction on here! NOTE: I have only read I Feel Sick! im pretty

much Guessing how Johnny acts! If you could review and tell me if something I put on here

doesn't sound like Johnny at all, please tell me!

Devi walked down a dark passagway. She nervously looked at the pitch black walls seeing only

the moonlight reflecting from the windows. She stopped dead in her tracks. A loud cackle

filled the hallway.

"Nny? Nny? Is that you? this isn't fucking funny!" She yelled into the darkness.

"why hello Devi it has been a while" Nny walked smoothly up to here. Everything about him

was the same. The only diffrence was that he looked even more sickly and pale. Devi felt a

longing to hold him.

your friend thought he could fight too. He thought he could oh he thought he could

Devi clapped her hands over her ears.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SICKNESS!" Devi screamed. She felt something icy cold clasp her hand. She

looked up to see Nny holding her close to him.

"Im here Devi, and I, I love you" Nny said as Devi burried her head in the crook of his

neck. Nny stroked her back gently.

"Nny..." Devi began but soon felt her hand caress a metal object. There was a loud BANG! and

Nny twitched as if being shocked massively with electricicty. He groaned and fell backward.

Tears began to stream down Devi's face.

"No Nny!" she said bolting towardds his limp body. She ran for what seemed like days but his

body kept moving farther away, and was soon consumed in darkness. The last thing Devi heard

was Sickness' echoeing voice.

Your friend thought he could fight to, your friend thought he could fight too, your friend

thought he could fight to...

Devi bolted upright. Beads of sweat were sliding down her face. Sickness' words were still

echoeing in her head.

Your friend thought he could fight too...

What the fuck could that mean?

Devi sighed. She kept having these weird dreams where he came to her but she killed him. She

heard a loud pounding downstairs. They were still cleaning up the phsycic fat lady since the

plane crash. The stairs had been repaired but the mess the fat lady left was everywhere and

made the entire apartment smell like rotten eggs (blegh!) To make matters worse, people

began showering the halls with fruity-smelling air freshener. Now the entire place smelled

like fat lady and fruit. Devi kept a few small candles in the middles of every room. The

helped her concentrate and were her two favorite scents. Devi slowly unwrapped her hands.

"Damn, still cut" she said, bending her hands the wrong way and causing the scabs to reopen.

She heard a knock on the door. Devi cautiously walked up to the front door and looked

throught the peep hole. Tenna grinned back at her and made a gesture to inform her that it

smelled horrible out there. Devi swiftly opened the door and ushered Tenna and Spooky in.

Tenna acted as if she hadn't smelled fresh air in years as she crawled inside. Tenna noticed

Devi's hands.

"what happened?" She said

"hands came open now what do you want?" Devi snapped

"I wanna hang out is what" Tenna saidher eyes getting big

"no"

"please?"

"no"

"im begging you"

"fine" Devi sighed picking up her jacket and following Tenna out. Tenna squeeled for a few

minutes before Devi warned her if she continued, she would go anywhere with her.

"where do we go oh destroyer of worlds?" Devi snarled

"shopping spree" Tenna squeeled shoving 20 dollers towards Devi.

"oh god why?" Devi said slamming her head into the window. The car started and they drove of

Tenna happily swirving past cars.

"how in gods name did you get your drivers license?!" Devi spat turning the lock on her

seatbelt on. The car came to a halt. Tenna and a carsick Devi got out of the car. Tenna

skipped ahead of Devi as they made their way to the mall entrance. A man scrunched his face

up in disgust as Devi vomited near some bushes, Tenna holding her hair.

" ugh now what?" Devi said holding her stomach fearing she'd vomit a bit more.

"shopping" Tenna said, grabbing Devi's arm and dragging her towards Hot Topic. That was the

only store in the mall Devi didn't get sick looking at. It wasn' all pink and poofy like

everything else at the mall. Devi headed towards the far end where the cds where and Tenna

sprinted towards the Invader Zim shirts to her right.

Devi peered around for some good bands on the small rack. She snatched up a Mindless Self

Indulgence cd and began to read the songs on the back.

"excuse me" Said some guy reacing neat her to take a Linkin park cd. Devi glanced up and saw

who the man was.

Oh shit. Johnny! she screamed in her brain

Johnny looked up and his eyes widened.

"Nny?" Devi said but before she could yell scream or spray him with mace she saw something

in his eyes. They almost looked... watery? like he was about to cry. He dropped the cd with

a crack as it broke in two pieces and sprinted from Hot Topic. Devi's heart was racing. Why

did he run? and why did he almost look like he was about to cry? Devi took a few strides to

where Tenna was, holding a Gray shirt that said "Waffles!"

"I'll be back wait for me here" Devi ran from the store in the direction Nny had gone.

"ugh he could be anywhere hiding in any store. wait why am I chasin him? and more

importantly, why am I talking to myself in an unatural manner?" Devi shook her head and

peered around.

Aha!

Devi saw some messy black hair sticking out from behind a piller. He seemed to be sitting.

She quietly tip-toed to where he was. She could hear him breathing and muttering to himself.

Devi stopped to listen before she exposed herself.

"oh shit, she's here god dammit!" He muttered almost sounding like he was crying.

"Im not ready yet! I can't see her now" Nny said his head in his hands.

"umm Nny?" Devi said poking her head from the other side of the piller.

Nny's head bolted upwards. Devi let out a small gasp. He looked... slightly diffrent from

when she last really saw him. He looked pale as a ghost, and his eyes where so shaded, it

almost looked like he wore eyeliner, even though he would never do that. He was so skinny

you could see his bones poking out of his t-shirt.

"shit" he muttered scrambling to stand up.

"Nny please wait!" Devi yelled as he sprinted towards the exit. She was surprized he didn't

shatter into a million pieces he was so skinny. Devi ran to catch up. She jumped over a few

strollers and almost kicked some short old lady in the face. She slammed the door open to

reveal it was pitch dark out. Devi could still hear his steal toed boots hitting the ground

to her left. She strided towards the noise until she got to an ally. The sound was coming

from all directions.

"fuck" Devi spat as she looked back and saw nothing but the sidewalk. She was lost. Devi

turned around and began retracing her steps. Before she'd walked 3 steps, an enormous hand

rested on her shoulder. Devi whipped around to see a really fat ugly guy consuming her

vision. He was surrounded with about 2 other variably sized men.

"well well well boys look what we got here" The fat one said in a deep yet squeeky voice.

The men laughed stupidly.

"not to often we get a fine lady like yourself around these parts" he said raising an

eyebrow.

"fuck" Devi said turning to run but the secound she did, about 2 men were behind her and

grabbed her roughly by the arms.

"why don't you give me a little kiss right here" he said poking is fat lips with his even

fatter index finger.

"are you fucking kidding? let me go!" Devi spat trying to free herself.

"ay boss let's take turns on 'er" Said a skinny ratlike man with a wide grin, looking at her

up and down.

"I like the way you think im first" The fat one in the middles said waddling up to her. Devi

began to panic. She squirmed but it was no use. The men were strong. No wait it's because

there are 4 of them. Devi screamed as the fat man began to feel her up.

"HELP ME!" Devi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Devi!" A familier voice echoed through the alley as a shadow leaped from a nearby fire

escape ladder. A skinny silloute could be seen land on the wet stone ground.

"who the fuck are you?" Said the rat-like man, drawing a pocket knife.

"your worst nightmare" The silloute replied in a hollow voice. A clinking of metal was

heard as two large shiny objects were drawn from his coat pockets. He ran towards the rat

man and sliced him in two, from the waist. Devi vomited a in her mouth as two halves of a

human body could be seen collapsing to the floor.

"release her you pig and I might spare you" He echoed.

"Oh fuck no" said 2 of the men rushing towards the dark shadow. One of the men plunged a

pocket knife into the shadow'd abdomen. The other's throut was slit by the silloute's

knives.

"shit!" The shadow yelled bringing the knife around and cutting the top of the other man's

head. A gorey smack was heard as part of what Devi assumed was his brainclapped the

pavement. The silloute fell to jis knees. He howled in pain as a dark reed liquid could be

seen surrounding him.

"you stupid mother fucker" the remaining fat man said drawing a gun.

"No!" Devi yelled. A deafaning gunshot was heard along with the squishing sound of the her

saviour's insides. A loud scream was heard as the man fell on his side.

"This should tech you skinny mother fucker's to not mess in other men business!" The obese

man roured walking towards the body crouched on the ground. He laughed.

"you sick fat ass fuck!" Devi screamed

"oh dear I almost forgot about you! now, where were we?" He gave a perverse smile and began

to approuch her. Suddenly, his face turned blank. He fell forward. Devi saw just behind him

was the guy that saved her, knife in hand. Now his face was visible through the moonlight.

Devi gasped.

"Nny!" she yelled seeing his blood stained body.

He let out a groan before falling forward onto her. Devi fell backwards.

"oh shit" she said hitting her head hard on the stone ground. She opened her eyes. Lying on

top of her was a bloody lifeless Johnny C.

Well? what do you think? please review!


End file.
